If Just One Person Believes in You
by Toonager
Summary: Just a little something I decided to do for Valentine's Day. Kermit finds a sad man who just wants to find love so he and his friends help him out.


**I love the Muppets so I just thought of doing a short story for Valentine's Day featuring a few of them or more so here it is.**

* * *

If Just One Person Believes in You…

It was Valentine's Day and I was sitting on a bench in a park near my house. I was upset, because I couldn't find true love for the day. All I ever wanted was to spend Valentine's Day with a girl who would love me for me but now I can't, I can't spend today with a girl of my own, I can only spend it by myself.

I was thinking to myself, I was asking myself things like, 'why can't you find anybody to love?' and 'are you just going to give up finding true love?' I wasn't sure what I was going to do now, if I can't find true love then how can I live without it?

I know it seems a bit dark for me to think that but it's true, how can I go on without someone to hold, someone to be with, someone to love?

It was just around then that I heard a voice speak up saying, "Hey, what's the matter?"

I looked around for the source of the voice, I looked all around me until I noticed a green amphibian looking right at me and standing just next to the bench. He was small so that explains why I didn't notice him straight away.

It was just then that I remembered that he asked me something so I decided to answer him, "It's nothing, it's just that I couldn't find anybody to love for Valentine's Day so now I'm stuck having to enjoy the day all by myself."

"Oh, that's too bad," the amphibian said with a look of sympathy for me, "But don't give up, I'm sure there's still hope, Valentine's Day isn't over yet."

I looked down at my feet, "No, it's pointless, I just can't, I've tried many times last week, trying to get a date for tonight but I've had no luck, it's no use."

The frog looked up at me and said to me, "But, you see, if just one person believes in you, then maybe even you can believe in you too."

I looked at the frog with a surprised look on my face as I said, "You believe in me?"

"Yeah, of course I do." He said back to me.

"What's your name?" I asked the frog.

"Kermit, Kermit the Frog," He introduced, "Now listen, I've got my friends with me today and I'm sure we can boost your confidence."

"How?" I asked him.

"With just a little song." Kermit said before he began to sing.

Kermit:

 _If just one person believes in you._

 _Deep enough, and strong enough, believes in you._

 _Hard enough, and long enough, before you knew it,_

 _Someone else would think, if he can do it, I can do it._

 _Making it-_

And then a pig named Miss Piggy came by to join Kermit by his side and sang along with him.

Kermit / Miss Piggy:

 _Two._

 _Two whole people who believe in you._

 _And if two whole people believe in you._

 _Deep enough, and strong enough, believe in you._

 _Hard enough, and long enough,_

 _There's bound to be some other person_

 _Who believes in making it a threesome._

 _Making it-_

As they continued singing, a bear called Fozzie, joined the frog and pig and sang along too.

Kermit / Miss Piggy / Fozzie:

 _Three..._

 _People who can say, believe in me._

 _And if three whole people,_

Then, a thing (or whatever) came out of nowhere and joined the three.

Kermit / Miss Piggy / Fozzie / Gonzo:

 _Why not four._

 _And if four whole people,_

 _Why not more,_

And then a whole cast of colourful monsters, animals and other creatures joined them as they all sang the ending of the song.

All the Muppets:

 _And more,_

 _And more._

 _And when all those people believe in you,_

 _Deep enough, and strong enough, believe in you._

 _Hard enough, and long enough, it stands to reason you,_

 _Yourself will start to see what everybody sees in you._

Kermit:

 _And maybe even you, can believe in you, too._

After the song was done, Kermit said to me, "Did that help in anyway?"

I looked at him, with a smile as wide as any other smile I've seen today, and said, "You know what? It did, it really did, I'm going to go and find myself a date for tonight."

Just then, Miss Piggy's voice sounded out as she said, "Hold on, why not go out with moi?"

"Good grief." Which was all Kermit could say as he face palmed

I will never forget that day, that was the day that has changed my life for the better, thanks to the help of Kermit and his friends, I am a changed man and I will be more confident and brave in the future when it comes to meeting new people.

And for all of you reading this story right here right now, you do the same thing. Don't be shy, be confident, the only thing that people will like about you is that you are you and that's all that matters.

* * *

 _ **The end.**_

 ** _And that's that._**

 ** _By the way, if you're wondering when Slayamaniacs 2 is coming, then not to worry, it should be here very soon. See you next time, everybody!_**


End file.
